dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
King Nidas
For the NPC of the same name see King Nidas (NPC). Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Nidas Touch - Cast at the start of the fight. Forces a random character on your team to summon a pouch, as well as making King Nidas immune to the spell Bribery and making him unmovable for the first three turns. * Unboxing - Instantly kills the summoned pouch if it belongs to your team. Linearly, short range. * Liquidation - Deals fire damage and additional water damage depending on how low King Nidas' vitality is. Medium range, has an area of effect of two cells diagonal to the target and one cell adjacent to the target (requires a target to cast on). Cast once per turn. * Confusion - Deals high air damage, 7 cell range. It damages also in an area of effect 2 cells diagonally around the target and 1 cell linearly around the target. On Nidas' following turn, all characters hit with confusion deal air damage the the same area of effect around them and reduce the duration of their effects by two turns. Cast twice per turn. * Rebel Quell - Deals high neutral damage while attracting the target forward and placing them behind King Nidas. Medium range, can only be cast in a straight line. Doesn't seem to have a limit per turn. * My Precious - Initial cooldown, can only be cast starting from turn 4. Has a cooldown of 3 and switches positions with the pouch. After casting, Nidas' damage is halved for the rest of his turn. Has infinite range and cannot be stopped by the gravity state. Unless he has 0 AP left, he will always cast the spell, so it's to mind on turns 4, 7, 10 etc. Drops |} Strategy ; The Pouch At the start of the fight, King Nidas casts Nidas touch which makes him immune to the spell bribery and makes him unmovable for the first three turns. In addition, a random character on your team will turn gold and summon a pouch. The pouch is immune to the spells immunity, spell rebound, natural defense, and repercussion, and has 3,000 hitpoints and 2 mp. Once the pouch dies, it will be summoned by the enemy closest to your team with 5000 HP. If you kill it again, a random character summons it. So basically, it always switches sides when killed. The pouch is summoned next to the character on top, then priority switches to the right. The pouch is an important mechanic during the fight which works differently, depending on whose side the pouch is currently summoned. When the Pouch belongs to your team: On the pouch's turn, it will cast a spell which instantly kills any summons within two cells linear to it, reduces the duration of all effects on the pouch by two turns, and heals your team by 10% of their maximum vitality. It's in heavy state and unhealable state! When it belongs to the enemies: It applies a 2 MP buff to all enemies each turn, so they basically play with + 2MP continuously, as long as they have the pouch. ; How does King Nidas work? King Nidas doesn't deal astronomic damage per hit but can cast tons of spells per turn, partly with an AoE. Thus, it should be avoided that King Nidas can get close to your team and rampage there freely. He is not easy to kill, no matter to which side the pouch belongs. If the pouch belongs to your team: it takes half the damage that King Nidas suffers. Once the pouch dies, Nidas becomes invulnerable for 1 turn and infinitely gains 100 power such as infinite 10% erosion, both stackable an infinite amount of times. This means that it's impossible to blitz King Nidas while having the Pouch on your side since he becomes invulnerable after 6000+ damage. If the Pouch belongs to the enemies: It does NOT suffer a portion of damage inflicted to King Nidas. However, Nidas takes 50% damage. This way, it becomes indeed possible to blitz Nidas, but you have to be able to deal tons of damage (twice as much as actually needed). It's great to have a way to kill Nidas quickly despite these circumstances. If you do not have the means to do so, you should keep him for last with a way to neutralize him. An obvious method is to keep him on range with pushing and MP raping. Alternatively, it's possible to lock him, ideally with a Panda or Sram Double to avoid that he can massively damage the whole team. It's more complicated because you also have to watch out for the position of the Pouch, as he can cooperate it every 3 turns. I recommend at least 250 lock for this method. Trivia is a reference to King Midas. Category:Enurado Category:Divine Dimensions